


Meeting the Kids

by majorreader



Series: Faye La'mae [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, cute couple, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorreader/pseuds/majorreader
Summary: Takes place during Yorknew City Arc. Faye La'mae is Nobunaga's lover and other half and when he brings two young boys back when he and Machi go out to scout... well, it's an eye-opener.
Relationships: Nobunaga Hazama/Original Character(s)
Series: Faye La'mae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041858
Kudos: 3





	Meeting the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Hunter x Hunter post! I own only Faye and a small hint of the back plot.

“Welcome to our hideout.”

Faye raised her gaze from the book she was reading as several of the Troupe members walked into their hideout with two young boys. Nobunaga and Machi had gone out to see if they could draw out the chain user that Uvogin had gone to fight the other day. Phinks and Pakunoda had decided to follow them in zetsu to catch anyone who followed the first two unawares.

Her Naga was in simpler clothes and his hair was down, Faye quirked a purple eyebrow at him and minutely gestured her head to the boys. All he did was give a relaxed grin and continued walking forward.

“Hey!” the tanner boy with black and green hair shouts out. His companion looks at him with an annoyed/pained expression while the boy who shouted gave a nervous smile back to his friend. The nervous smile caught Nobunaga’s eye, so innocent and sweet and just a tad goofy. So familiar… Really familiar.

“What? Do you know someone here?” Nobunaga questioned the young boy with a raised eyebrow, katana gripped in his hand always.

Faye looked at the two boys with interest. Neither one of them could be the chain user, that was plainly obvious. They were two young and easily caught by the four Spiders.

“Aaah, no.” seeing Shizuku, Killua pointed “Hey, it's that girl we met!”

“Is that true Shizuku? You’ve met these guys?” Phinks tilted his head in confusion.

“No, I sure don’t.” Shizuku put down the magazine she was reading.

“Oh, I remember now, the kid who arm wrestles.” Feitan drew from the other side of Franklin.

“Refresh my memory,” she demanded hotly. The way she spoke sometimes made Faye think of a little kitten acting as if they were a lion.

“The kid. You lost to him in arm wrestling two days ago.” Franklin informed the forgetful young woman, being kind and patient with her.   


“I did? He beat me?!” Shizuku cried in shock. “That’s a lie! I’m not the strongest but I wouldn’t lose to a kid!” she denied.

“Well… It’s because you were using your left hand.” the large man explained kindly.

“I did? But why?! I’m not left-handed!” the bespeckled young woman insisted.

“Don’t bother. Once she has forgotten something, it is gone for good.” Feitan sighed. It looked like he was going to be the voice of reason between the two.

“Right. Never mind, guess I was mistaken.” Franklin conceded when he realized the smaller man was right. No matter how many times they could go over the story, even have video proof of the event, she wouldn’t believe it.

“Thought so.” Shizuku ended the humorous tirade of the three with a 

“Hold on. Is that right? You really beat Shizuku?” Nobunaga looked at the black and green-haired boy with interest sparkling in his eye. 

“Yeah.” 

“I never would have imagined that she was a Phantom Troupe member.” the white-haired boy humorously spoke.

“Okay. Then show me what you’ve got.” the samurai demanded, typing his hair back from his face. He gestured over to a chunk of concrete that would sometimes serve as a seat for someone to be where they would arm wrestle.

Everyone stood up and started to gather around the slab while Faye walked over to her love.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“What? You think this kid could beat me?” Nobunaga asked, just a little heated at the thought of her not thinking that he could easily beat a little kid.

Faye gave her famous nervous smile, eyes closed and goofy like smile, and held her hands up. “It’s not that, but this is a kid. Why would you want to go against him?”

“He easily beat Shizuku, meaning he beat a Spider. And he followed Machi and I for a while. So he’s pretty interesting, and I have a theory I want to test.” Nobunaga kept his eyes trained on the black and green-haired boy. She hummed and followed his eyes, she watched the two boys have a silent conversation between them. A close friendship that was forged between trials that turned into a brotherhood.

Faye held out her hand out to Nobunaga and he handed his katana over to her. She was the only one he trusted with his weapon and to get it to him within the second he needed it.

~

“One more time.” Nobunaga requested without room to question. “Ready… Go.” The young boy put his all into the match with the older male but the steady hit of flesh against concert rang around the room.

“Alright, one more time.” The samurai demanded yet again and put his hand back up into position. The Gon slowly brought up his heavily bruised and slight bloody hand back up. Determination shining in his amber eyes as he gazed at the Spider making him continuously arm wrestle him.

“Ready… Go.” Nobunaga pushed against the younger man's hand, this time it seemed that Gon was trying to put up more of a fight. “So… How do I stack up against all the other Spiders? Be honest.”

“Probably seventh or eighth, I’d guess.” Franklin put in this own opinion from the loose circle the rest of the Spiders had formed around the two.

“Well you aren’t the weakest but not the strongest, either,” spoke Machi from Faye's other side. 

“Right. The strongest member of the Troupe was this guy called Uvogin. But it’s starting to look like the chain user killed him.”

“We told you! We have no clue who that is!” Killua yelled out from the side 

“Hey, kid! Speak without my permission again… and I’ll kill you.” Nobunaga threatened from his spot on the floor, smashing Gon’s hand into the concrete chunk. He cried out as blood spilled more freely from his injured hand.

“Naga, relax. They’re just kids.” Faye spoke softly from her spot, eyes focused on the scene in front of her. A pull in her center of something unknown hit her, just watching the scene caused this sensation and confused her to no end.

Nobunaga looked out of the corner of his eye at his lover, but merely gave a sigh and set his arm stance back up. “Now, one more time. Ready… Go.” 

“Uvogin was an Enhancer. He was simple-minded, straightforward, and he loved a good fight. And punctual. A real stickler about time. Whenever Franklin or I were late, he’d always start something. He beat the crap out of me more than once, I can tell ya! I’ve known him since before the Troupe was founded. I know him better than anyone. He would never… I mean never! Lose in a fair fight, do you hear me? Not unless he was caught in some dirty trap!” Nobunaga ranted to his captive, salty tears ran down his long face as he recalled one of his greatest friends. “I’ll make his killer pay. I’ll find him, no matter who I have to kill. The chain user holds some kind of grudge against us - a strong one. The Mafia’s Nostrade family fired him recently. You may not know him personally but maybe you heard rumors… So think hard, alright? You’d better not hold anything back!” 

Faye momentarily closed her eyes to remember their dear Uvogin, Uvo, the fucker who loved to mess with them. What Naga had said was true, Uvo fought fair when presented with a fight and would never lose in one. He wouldn’t pull any dirty tricks in a real fight, it was just his brawn and his power. The three of them had grown up together and had been together through thick and thin even though the Troupe would scatter for certain amounts of time.

“I don’t know him. But even if I did, I would still never give him up to you!” Gon cried and aura started to swarm around him.

“I thought you were all a bunch of cold-blooded monsters but I can see you can shed tears for your friends.” With a sudden burst, the young boy pinned the samurai’s hand underneath his. This shocked nearly everyone in the room. “So, you’re capable of empathy. But you’ve killed… you’ve killed so many people! Why couldn’t you feel that for them? What the hell is wrong with you?!” Gon had stood up in his heated reasoning, his aura surrounding him like a thick blanket but he was snapped out of it when he was shocked out of it.

Feitan was on the young boy in a blink, twisting his arm behind his back. “Careful. You’re too cocky.” 

“Gon!” Killua cried out. He tried to step forward to his friend but stopped when he felt an ominous presence behind him.

“Move and I’ll cut you,” Hisoka spoke softly, holding his nen covered card against the younger boy's neck. A drop of blood dripped from the card down his pale neck, a ruby against snow.

“Answer the question. Do you know who the chain user is?” the darkly showrd man demanded, putting more pressure on the poor boy.

“I told you! I’m not telling you anything, so get off me!” Gon yelled at the Spider that held him down, struggling to get him off.

“Feitan. Stop it.” Nobunaga ordered from the other side of the concrete slab.

“Stop what?” Feitan drawled out.

“Stop doing what you’re just about to do.”

“Oh? You think you know what I’m about to do?” 

“You’re going to break his arm, aren’t you?” 

“I’d start with a finger… peel off a nail,” Feitan spoke slowly, seeming to imagine the act in his mind. Gon seemed to pale at the thought of what the darkly dressed Spider was saying.

“Doesn’t matter. I told you to stop it!” The tall man's posture went rigid with annoyance. He had started to put together the quirks and mannerisms of the young boy he had been arm wrestling and had come to a conclusion.

“You’re giving me orders? I don’t have to obey.” Feitan spoke definitely back.

Both of them stared at each other, hackles raised in hostility. Faye wanted to facepalm so badly but didn’t want to lower her guard. It was basically a dick measuring contest between the two and it couldn’t be funnier.

“Hey, quit it, Nobunaga.” Franklin interrupted the two.

“What, have you already forgotten the rules?” boringly Machi spoke, hands on her hips.

“There’s no physical fighting between the Troupe members,” Shizuku called out from her seat on a different slab.

“I know, I know. Disputes are decided by a coin toss.” Nobunaga said finally.

“Tails,” Feitan called.

“Then I’m heads.” the samurai flipped the coin into the air and caught it daftly. He slapped it on his arm and called it, showing a golden spider. “It’s heads. So, let him go.”

Feitan let go of Gon, who quickly jumped away from him and closer to Killua.

“Well, what do we do with them? They haven’t told us anything about the chain user.” Shizuku questioned.

“If they don’t know anything, then just let ‘em go. Am I right, Pakunoda?” The long-eared man asked.

“I checked on the trip here. It’s true. They really don’t know anything.” Their resident mind reader, Pakunoda, informed the Troupe and moved to stand more in the center of the large group.

“You sure?” the nen needle user asked.

“I am. They have no memories of the chain user whatsoever.” Pakunoda answered.

Nobunaga looked at the pinkette out of the corner of his eye. “Looks like your hunch was a little off this time, huh?” 

“That’s bizarre… Oh well. If Pakunoda says so, it must be true.” sighed Machi.

Nobu looks at Gon, watching as the young kid showed he was not afraid of the situation he was in. He remembered that look on someone else’s face when they were younger, more inexperienced when the Troupe was still forming. 

Faye walked over to stand by him and paid attention to what Paku was saying about what she had found in both boys' memories. Every now and then she would look at the two boys standing next to each other. Little Killua was definitely a Zoldyck, the eyes, and hair, plus his skills from what she heard from Phinks. 

And Gon reminded her so much of that man from years ago. She and Naga had decided to try something different that night and saw a handsome young man, they invited him to spend the night with them. Come morning he had left the two. They didn’t care much, being attached was not in their lifestyle. It was what he had left that night for Faye that made a lasting impression.

“They don’t know the chain user, so can’t we just let them go now?” Franklin questioned, getting tired of going in circles at this point.

“Yeah. I really don’t see the point in keeping them here.” Shalnark agreed. 

“No. We can’t be sure they’re completely unrelated. It’s possible they’re being used. The chain user is discrete, he usually keeps his chains hidden. If that’s the case, maybe they don’t realize he’s who we’re talking about. We shouldn’t release them. Not until they tell us who they’re working for.” the blond-haired Phinks reasoned. He was itching for a fight and these two seemed to be worth it.

“If they are working for someone, then it isn’t the chain user. Because he prefers to operate all by himself.” Shalnark basically spelled out for his fellow Spiders. He was saving these two boys from what could be incredible amounts of torture, not that he didn’t have the stomach for it but they had to focus on what was important right now.

“So, you’re saying you agree with Nobunaga?” asked Machi.

“We can get whatever information we need from the Nostrade family. We don’t really need these kids for that. After all… we know the chain user is a member.” 

“That’s right, we do.” agreed Franklin.

“Our only target right now is the chain user, so we can pretty much ignore everybody else.” the light blond-haired man spoke.

“There you go. You are lucky.” Feitan finalized for everyone, now growing bored with the politics of the group. He was denied the pleasure of getting to have fun with the boys so now nothing was worth paying attention to.

Gon stuck tongue at Feitan in childish victory, knowing this denial, while Killua looked away as if nothing was bothering him.

“Not just yet. I’m not letting the kid go. You wanna join the Spiders? Team up with me.” Nobunaga called out from his new position by the crumbling fountain. Faye turned and saw that he was sitting and relaxing on the floor. 

_ ‘When had he done that?’ _ she thought.

“No. I would rather die than team up with you guys! So, it’s never gonna happen!” Gon definitely spoke back, as if his life wasn’t still on the line

Nobunaga laughed loudly. “He really hates us, doesn’t he? What are you? You’re an Enhancer, right?”

“Yeah, and what if I am?” Gon challenged.

“I thought you’d say that.” Nobunaga laughed louder. A few members looked at each other thinking the same thing,  _ is he losing his mind? _ “Hey! We’re keeping them here until the Boss gets back. I’m nominating him.”

“Are you serious?” Phinks asked in disbelief.

“The Boss will never agree to that,” Feitan spoke.

“Fine, whatever. But you’ve gotta babysit ‘em. It’s on you if they escape.” Machi gave the word for everything.

Nobunaga stood up and started to walk towards where he planned on holding the two kids until the Boss came back. But was stopped by a light grip on his wrist. 

“Machi, can you take the kids up? I promise to have Naga up there in just a moment!” Faye asked the woman. Machi rolled her eyes but ushered the kids forward.

Waiting for everyone to leave the room, the two stood still and quiet. The last to leave was surprisingly Hisoka, Faye shooting him a dark glare to get him out.

Once the magician was out Nobunaga spoke. “You saw it too, am I right?”

“After a while I did. I’m sad to say that it took way too long to realize it.” Faye looked down at where she gripped her lovers wrist. “It’s been nearly fourteen years Naga. And this is how we meet again, what if his father told him about us?” Her grip tightened.

Turning, Nobunaga lightly touched her cheek with the back of her fingers. “We told Ging not to say anything, it would bring too much danger to him if anyone found out.”

“He can’t find out just yet Naga, not yet. The only people who know about him are the two of us, the Boss, Ging, and Uvo.” Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Years ago, during one of the scatters of the Phantom Troupe, the two and Uvo were at a bar. Uvo had decided to go and do his own thing while Nobunaga and Faye stuck together, deciding that they had wanted to try something new. They wanted to add someone to their intimate dance for the night and decided on a handsome young man who definitely didn’t look like he belonged in the bar. He accepted their invitation and followed them back to the home they had found abandoned a few weeks prior.

The night had been long and pleasurable, and once they had all passed out it had been peaceful. When the two Spiders finally awoke Ging was long gone with only a note saying ‘thanks for the night’. The two thought nothing of it, as the only things that truly mattered were those of the Troupe. It wasn’t until two months later that had Faye’s purple eyes flying open.

She was pregnant.

She was late and had Nobunaga go and buy some tests. She had paced the entire waiting time for the results and may or may not have slapped Uvo when he made multiple jokes about the positive result. They lived a dangerous lifestyle and children were not in any of their plans.

Nobunaga was beyond ecstatic but he shared her thoughts about the baby. They had decided to contact the Boss and explained, without too many details, the situation. He reminded them that their lifestyle was dangerous but their child was welcome into the Troupe. It was a relief, to be honest, but further into the pregnancy, they came to realize that their son could have a better life than they had with a family. 

When she went into labor was honestly the funniest memory she had. Seeing two of the strongest men she knew running around like chickens without heads when all she had said was that her water had broken… priceless. Within hours her precious son was born, ten fingers and toes, and looking nothing like her Naga. To say being surprised was an understatement.

He was nestled against Faye as they discussed their next step. Of course, they could definitely keep him, but Faye's honesty pushed her to contact the only other man who could have fathered her child. Ging came two days later, just before she was discharged from the hospital she gave birth at.

Again, without giving full details, they told the Hunter that their lives were too dangerous for a baby, that it would be safer if the baby stayed with his father. He never needed to know who his mother and her partner are. He agreed to her pleas and took the baby with him as he left. For weeks after Faye didn’t move, talk, or much of anything. The only thing that had her going was that her baby would be out of this life, wouldn’t have to worry about living to see the next day.

Apparently, something had happened to have lead her little Gon to them. Be it fate or something else.

Nobunaga brought Faye into a tight embrace, tucking her head underneath his chin. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t find out baby.” Kissing the top of her head, he gave her another squeeze before heading to the room where he would watch over the two kids. 

~

“Really? He reminds you of Uvo?” Shizuku innocently asked.

“Yeah. He wears all his emotions right on his sleeve. And when he’s mad, he forgets about the consequences. But what’s the most like Uvo, is he’s at his absolute strongest when he’s fighting for someone else.” Franklin said to the forgetful woman and essentially everyone else that sat around him. “He liked to fight alone but Uvo was never more powerful than when he would go off and team up with Nobunaga to fight an entire horde. He never admitted it, but I think Uvo preferred having someone there to protect.” 

“He was stronger when someone was holding him back?” 

“I guess you could say that…” Franklin rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what else he could say.

“She does not mince words, does she?” Feitan eyes closed in defeat.

“On the other hand, Nobunaga’s skills are excellent for dueling. You might even say that they’re only effective one-on-one.” Phinks added in his input.

“Whenever those two had to fight together, they would always complain. But I’m pretty sure they both enjoyed it.” laughed Franklin.

“Okay. Enough reminiscing. Let’s get down to business.” Faye listened to what Shalnark had to say about their next missions but there was only one thought running through her mind that flooded her body with shock but had her lips twitch into a smirk.

_ ‘My son is back.’ _


End file.
